


lost in japan

by babyjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Hints At Switch Jaebum/Youngjae, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: He’s got That Look on his face, the one Jaebum had filed under his seductive folder in his brain, and he doesn’t miss the way Youngjae’s eyes scan him from head to toe, already making him feel naked even though he was the one who was fully clothed between the two of them.





	lost in japan

**Author's Note:**

> this is a completely self-indulgent fic that i wrote in like...a day so please don't read it if you're not into top youngjae!  
> i haven't written smut in a while so sorry if i'm a bit rusty lol forgot what it was like to write smut...swear i went through this entire thing with a straight face jfsldjf the pov is also alternating. it starts off with youngjae but then the rest is jaebum.
> 
> anyway, title is from shawn mendes's song - listened to this on repeat while writing so you might want to as well to get in the mood (?) idk.

 

**_♪ do you got plans tonight?  
i was hoping i could get lost in your paradise ♪_ **

 

 

“I miss you.”

Youngjae glances at the clock hanging on his studio wall and can’t help but chuckle into the receiver as he leans back on his chair, stretching out his free arm and legs as he allows himself a break. It’s a little past midnight, and he’s been working for hours, so focused that he’d barely noticed the time pass. He was planning on checking on Jaebum and Yugyeom’s flight to Japan after promising Jaebum that he’d call as soon as they’d landed, but he’d obviously forgotten halfway through composing, and now he had to deal with a whining Jaebum.

“Hyung, you’re going to see me tomorrow – not even tomorrow actually, a few hours time.”

“But that’s too far away,” Jaebum complains. From his end, Youngjae can hear the sound of him shuffling, and it’s either the experience of rooming with Jaebum all those years or that he knows Jaebum too well that he can imagine exactly how the older man looks like right now – curled on his side with the cold hotel blankets surrounding his entire body, lips curled downwards as he feigns upset just to gain Youngjae’s attention. It makes him smile. “I miss you.”

Youngjae lets out another laugh, low and quiet as he shakes his head in amusement. Over the years, Jaebum had learned to put down his defensive walls and allowed himself to express his emotions more, not just around Youngjae, but all six of them. He’d always had a tender heart, but it was constantly hidden behind a tough mask. Now, he was softer, and you could see it in the way he played around with Mark, in the way he gave in to Jackson’s affections, in the way he publicly worried for Jinyoung’s well-being while filming, in the way he let Bambam and Yugyeom endlessly tease him.

In the way he openly tells Youngjae that he misses him without a hitch in his breath.

All of them grew, made mistakes, amended them, but getting to witness Jaebum’s character development was an experience in itself and although it took four long years, it was worth the wait.

“I miss you too, hyung,” Youngjae finally replies. “But you should sleep now, you’ve got a long day ahead of you.”

“You say that like you’re not MC-ing for our show. You have to sleep too.”

“How can I when there’s a big baby begging for my attention?” Youngjae teases.

Jaebum huffs. “It’s because you broke your promise,” he reasons. “But for real, go back home and have a good rest, I know you’re still in your studio.”

Youngjae gasps mockingly. “Hyung, did you install a camera in here? How did you know that?”

“Choi Youngjae.”

“Okay, okay,” Youngjae laughs, relenting. There was no use fighting Jaebum when he turned on his Leader voice because as easy-going as he had become, Jaebum was still good at taking control. Besides, he was starting to feel weary anyway – it was best that he packs up for the night since he had an early flight to catch.

As he’s clearing his things, Youngjae listens to Jaebum talk about the current weather in Japan (“It’s still quite chilly so you better dress properly, don’t get sick again.”), to the cute cats he took pictures of and what he and Yugyeom had for dinner. He listens to Jaebum until he’s out of the studio, making the short walk towards his shared apartment with his brother, picking up Coco as soon as he’s home as the little puppy barks excitedly at him.

“Are you home?” Jaebum asks, and Youngjae can hear him yawning from the other end, which automatically sets him off as well – he suddenly finds himself more tired than he was just minutes prior.

“Yeah,” Youngjae answers with a small hum as he gets ready for bed. It’s quiet for a moment save for the soft sounds of Jaebum’s breathing, and Youngjae thinks that he’s gone to sleep when the line crackles and Jaebum’s voice filters through.

“Youngjae?”

“Mhmm?”

Youngjae was already curled up in bed, Coco sleeping soundly by his side, and he himself was halfway through drifting off. Even so, he could tell that something was on Jaebum’s mind as he remains silent again, only the sounds of his heavy exhales passing through the receiver as if he was hesitating, nervous. Just when Youngjae’s about to open his mouth to question him, Jaebum cuts him off.

“It’s nothing, never mind,” Jaebum quickly brushes it off with a strained chuckle. “I’ll see you soon, ‘Jae-ah. Goodnight.”

Youngjae barely gets the chance to bid him goodnight when the call ends. He blinks at his phone in surprise, wondering if he should call Jaebum back, but when he glances at the clock and sees how late it is, he decides against it.

Whatever it was that was bothering Jaebum, he’ll find out soon enough.

 

 

 

Im Jaebum was an idiot.

He’s not entirely sure what happened the previous night but one moment he was sleepy and then the next his hormones were suddenly triggered and he was horny. He was glad that he managed to pull himself together at the last minute because he almost asked Youngjae if he was up for phone sex.

And the worst part was that he was still aroused.

Jaebum turns onto his stomach and screams into the pillows, momentarily ignoring the wake up call of the chirping birds outside and the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He takes a moment to compose himself, replaying the conversation over and over again in his head and then proceeds to kick at the blankets and yell again.

Youngjae was smart, he was definitely going to find out.

It wasn’t like there was anything wrong with having dirty thoughts – Youngjae was his boyfriend after all and he was sure that Youngjae would be more than willing to give into his needs. But the thing was, Jaebum was still a little...shy to ask for what he wants, especially when he was in a mood where he wanted to be the one to writhe underneath Youngjae. If the younger man knew, he wouldn’t miss the chance to tease Jaebum endlessly and while Jaebum did like it, he often became embarrassed of how putty he was beneath an assertive Youngjae. He’s whining at his fate until a knock on his door draws him out of his wallowing emotions and Jaebum knows that that’s his cue to get ready for the day. With one last groan, he reluctantly rolls out of bed, stepping into the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

Maybe, just maybe, luck would be on his side for today.

 

 

 

Luck was on his side...until it wasn’t.

Youngjae had arrived earlier that morning, looking all cute and sleep-rumpled but all the more gorgeous with his messy, newly dyed blue hair. It was easy to tamp down his arousal for a moment as he greets Youngjae with a quick hug before they were rushed onto rehearsals and Jaebum was gladly distracted by practice while Youngjae was preoccupied with going over his lines. He manages not to trip on himself whenever he was around Youngjae, acting as cool as possible despite his increasingly sweaty palms and if Youngjae had noticed Jaebum’s shy smiles and nervous laughter, he doesn’t say anything.

The showcase starts and ends successfully, but not without struggle on Jaebum’s part. It’s not difficult to pretend in front of the fans that he was fine, but it _was_ difficult underneath Youngjae’s scrutinising eyes. He could tell that Youngjae had quickly caught on to his... _troubles_ , if the way he smirked at Jaebum behind his cue cards were anything to go by. Still, he couldn’t let anyone else find out, so he goes through the show with his professional mask on – despite Youngjae burning holes through his back with his staring.

It’s not until he and Yugyeom had decided to surprise the fans with a vlive did the problem escalate. They were casually talking, laughing, and having a quick banter with the fans when Youngjae suddenly appeared, immediately leaning onto Jaebum and snickering. At first, Jaebum didn’t understand what was so funny until...he saw the state of Youngjae’s undress. He had a top and coat on, but his lower half that was (thankfully) hidden away from the camera’s view was only covered in a pair of short boxers. Jaebum had laughed nervously, flashing a timid smile, sure that his face was flushed – and just as he had expected (and feared), Youngjae was teasing him, hands coming down his sides and tickling him lightly as Jaebum tries to wriggle out of his grip. Youngjae wouldn’t have any of it though, settling his palms on Jaebum’s hips, pulling him in so that Jaebum was perched on the edge of his lap.

To a lot of people, Youngjae was still an angel, an innocent human who wouldn’t hurt a fly. But truthfully, he was a devil in disguise, good at showcasing his charms and million dollar smile to cover up his more evil side. Just like right now, he was nonchalantly chatting with Yugyeom but his hands had another mind of their own as they playfully rubbed at Jaebum’s thighs, working him up even more until he could his cock stirring in his pants.

Jaebum squirms, attempting to escape Youngjae for a second time when Youngjae tightens his hold on him, pressing his lips to his ear, hot breath fanning against his skin. “Be good and stay still,” Youngjae whispers quietly, causing Jaebum to shiver.

Yugyeom must have noticed what they were up to and felt the sexual tension rising in the room because a few minutes later, he bids goodbye to the fans, followed by Youngjae. Jaebum musters up his voice and says goodnight, and as soon as the video ends, Yugyeom immediately shoots up from the place he was seating, huffing. “You guys are annoying, don’t do that in front of me.”

Youngjae cackles, loud and obnoxious, as Yugyeom makes a move to leave the room. “You’re welcome to join us, Gyeommie!”

“Over my dead body!” Yugyeom calls out, exiting with a few staffs trailing behind him until Jaebum was left alone with Youngjae.

He gulps.

“So…”

“So,” Youngjae parrots, grin evident in his voice as he reshuffles and lightly pushes both of them on their feet just before he turns Jaebum to face him. He’s got That Look on his face, the one Jaebum had filed under his seductive folder in his brain, and he doesn’t miss the way Youngjae’s eyes scan him from head to toe, already making him feel naked even though he was the one who was fully clothed between the two of them. “That..” He starts, referring to the hard-on Jaebum had pressed against the front of his jeans. “...Started from last night, didn’t it?”

Curse Youngjae and his attentiveness – while Jaebum appreciated it most of the time, this was the one time he wished Youngjae wasn’t so aware. Still, there was no point in denying when the truth was already out, he wasn’t in the mood to act like a brat tonight (he didn’t think he could take too much of Youngjae’s teasing) so he comes clean and nods, cheeks flaming. “Yes.”

“Let me take care of you then,” Youngjae all but purrs, already shrugging off his coat and gently pushing Jaebum down onto the large hotel bed. He approaches Jaebum like that of a hunter, crawling up and up and up, until Jaebum was trapped against the headboard, head deliriously spinning with lust as he welcomes the warmth of Youngjae’s body against his own. “Okay?”

Jaebum gives his consent and not long after feels the wet press of Youngjae’s lips against his own. Youngjae starts off slow, exploring, mouth sliding steadily against Jaebum’s before he’s prying them open with his tongue to which Jaebum easily gives access to. He moans as Youngjae licks into his mouth, breath completely knocked out from his lungs while his hands busy themselves on unbuttoning and unzipping Jaebum’s jeans. Youngjae tugs them off with practiced ease, and a pleasured noise is torn from both of them as Youngjae grinds down on Jaebum, wet patches of pre-cum staining their underwears as they give in to their desires.

Youngjae gives Jaebum’s lips a playful bite, nibbling on the soft flesh gently before he’s pulling away from him with a grin, satisfied at the sight of Jaebum’s swollen, red lips. He slips his palms underneath Jaebum’s shirt, brushing against his nipples and chuckling when Jaebum twitches before he’s sliding them down again, squeezing Jaebum’s hips once and then curls his fingers into the hem of his boxers, pulling them down and tossing it to the floor until Jaebum was bare.

Jaebum isn’t even given the chance to feel shy because Youngjae wastes no time, wrapping his hand around his hard cock and tugging slowly, teasingly, pre-cum dripping from his tip as Youngjae strokes him. He’s well aware that he’s whining, hips thrusting on their own accord as Jaebum fucks himself into Youngjae’s palm, fingers digging into the bedsheets as sweat collects at his forehead. “ _Fuck_ , Youngjae…”

“I’m getting there, be patient,” Youngjae replies with a teasing lilt to his voice, chuckling softly and Jaebum uses all his willpower to not kick Youngjae in the face. He glares, but it doesn’t last long before his eyes are rolling to the back, lips parted in a loud moan as Youngjae ducks down, taking Jaebum’s cock into the hot, hot heat of his mouth.

Jaebum’s hands fly out to grip at Youngjae’s hair, his toes curling into the sheets while Youngjae sucks him off. He makes the mistake of looking down, because Youngjae’s dark eyes are already concentrated on him, lips curled into a small grin despite Jaebum’s cock filling him whole, like he knew how much of an effect he had on Jaebum. He slides his mouth all the way up to the head, swirling and dipping his tongue into Jaebum’s leaking slit, trailing it over the sensitive veins on the underside of his cock before he’s diving in again, bobbing his head up and down while Jaebum thrusts into his mouth. The room fills with the lewd sounds of Youngjae’s slurping and Jaebum – Jaebum thinks this is the best blowjob Youngjae has ever given him.

Youngjae presses Jaebum’s thighs down to keep him from squirming too much, hollowing out his cheeks and taking Jaebum in deeper until Jaebum feels his cock hitting the back of Youngjae’s throat. He groans, tightening his hold on Youngjae’s hair with one hand while the other crawls up his body, twisting and pulling at his own nipples until he soon feels his stomach knotting with the familiar tell-tales of his orgasm. “‘Jae, I’m gonna cum-”

“No, you’re not,” Youngjae says immediately after he pulls his mouth off of Jaebum, much to his displeasure. His lips are slick with saliva and pre-cum, and Jaebum wants, more than anything, to cum down Youngjae’s throat and make a mess of his face, but right at this moment, Youngjae was the one who was in charge so Jaebum could only swallow his whimpering protests.

Jaebum watches as Youngjae climbs off of him, briefly wondering where he was going – he gets his answer seconds later as Youngjae rummages through his discarded coat, coming back with a small bottle of lube. He takes the rest of his clothes off until he was fully naked, and Jaebum’s momentarily distracted by the dips and curves of Youngjae’s body. It’s clear that he’s been working out a lot, his once flat tummy now filled with the shadows of what were to become abs, arms fit enough to lift him, and thighs as thick as ever. He could definitely give Jinyoung a run for his money.

Youngjae knows he’s good looking by the way he’s smirking down at Jaebum, bold and confident. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he snickers.

Jaebum wouldn’t have expected Youngjae to turn out this way five years down the road, but honestly, he’s glad that the younger man had learned to love himself and if it boosts his self-esteem, Jaebum would compliment him forever. He isn’t feeling too nice right now though, so he playfully sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, tugging off his shirt as well, all sense of shyness gone. “Maybe. If you fuck me good enough.”

The challenge that glistens in Youngjae’s eyes is enough to tell him that he will definitely, definitely get it good tonight and Jaebum can’t help but laugh at how easy it was to rile Youngjae up when it came to sex. His laughter is quick to die down his throat though as Youngjae spreads his legs and crawls between them, coating his fingers with enough lube before he’s sliding inside, raising an eyebrow at how easy the breach was.

So maybe the cold shower that morning hadn’t exactly worked and Jaebum had to resort to other...methods instead.

“You’ve been busy,” Youngjae comments smugly, slipping in two more fingers until they were buried all the way down to his knuckles before slowly stretching Jaebum open.

Jaebum grunts, tucking his hands beneath the fold of his knees to keep his legs up and open, much to Youngjae’s approval. It’s not long before Youngjae picks up his pace, fucking him hard and fast with his fingers, driving Jaebum absolutely crazy with the way he teasingly brushes against his prostate instead of curling his fingers in. “I was desperate,” Jaebum grits, rocking his hips in attempt to get Youngjae to slide deeper – but to no avail.

“I can tell,” Youngjae chuckles, continuing to torment Jaebum relentlessly, pressing down on Jaebum’s sweet spot just long enough to make him keen loudly but not enough to make him cum. He takes mercy on Jaebum when he starts writhing underneath him, pulling out his fingers only to almost immediately replace them with his lubed cock. Youngjae groans. “Fuck, you’re still so tight.”

Jaebum moans at the stretch, filling so, so full and so, so good despite the small discomfort. He holds onto Youngjae’s shoulders as Youngjae grips at his thighs and guides his legs around his waist, grinding himself against Jaebum to let him get used to him but Jaebum was having none of that. “I swear to God, Youngjae, if you don’t just fuck me alread- _fuck_!”

There’s no warning as Youngjae slips out and slams into Jaebum, again, and again, and again, the bed underneath them creaking from the force of Youngjae’s thrusts. Youngjae grips at Jaebum’s hips, gritting his teeth with concentration as he pounds into Jaebum desperately, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their loud, synchronised moaning filling up the room. Jaebum’s own cock was still hard, curling and bouncing off of his stomach with every blow that Youngjae made, and he sneaks a hand between them so that he could relieve himself.

But of course, Youngjae wouldn’t allow it.

He slaps Jaebum’s hand away before pinning his arms above his head, slowing down the movement of his hips to deep, hard thrusts, making sure that his cock slammed against his prostate each time until Jaebum was a dripping, leaking mess, rivulets of pre-cum spilling from the tip of his cock, smearing all over their bellies. “You’re going to cum on my cock and my cock only, understand?” Youngjae hisses, squeezing at Jaebum’s wrists.

Jaebum whimpers in response, but nods obediently, moaning as Youngjae lifts one of his legs over his shoulder, making his cock slide even deeper. He fucks Jaebum without abandon, dipping down to crash his lips against Jaebum’s, engaging him in a sloppy kiss as his hips work frantically again, desperate to chase after their orgasm. Youngjae’s cock is hot, hot, hot, inside him, pulsating and throbbing against his walls and Jaebum purposefully clenches around him until Youngjae’s screaming, halting his hips and holding Jaebum down as he cums into him, triggering Jaebum’s own climax too.

Jaebum spills all over their bodies, ropes after ropes of cum splattering across their skins while Youngjae pumps him full of his release. They’re panting as they ride out their orgasms, Youngjae slumping down on Jaebum as soon as he’s done, scrunching his nose at the stickiness between them but much too exhausted to move. Jaebum whines as Youngjae pulls out, flushing as he feels warm cum trickling down his thighs. And as if it wasn’t enough that Youngjae had completely fucked him out, he drives Jaebum to almost absolute insanity as he slides his fingers through both his own and Jaebum’s cum, before lewdly licking them clean.

“You’re going go be the death of me,” Jaebum grumbles affectionately, sliding his digits through Youngjae’s sweat matted locks, craning his neck just slightly so that he could press a kiss to Youngjae’s cheek.

Youngjae snorts out a laugh, casually shrugging his shoulders as if to say, ‘And what about it?’ before he’s cuddling against Jaebum’s chest. “Still miss me?”

“Hm, I think you’ve filled the quota for this year – I won’t miss you anymore after this,” Jaebum jokes, bursting into loud chuckles when Youngjae glares and tickles his sides. “Kidding, kidding! I miss you all the time, baby.”

“You better,” Youngjae warns, huffing. “Or else we’ll have to have a repeat performance until you’re constantly reminded of me.”

Jaebum grins wickedly, flipping their positions over and rolls on top of Youngjae, sliding the blankets over them until they were both fully covered.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

 

**_♪ the only thing i'm thinking 'bout is you and i  
'cause i, i, i can't get you off my mind ♪_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> please wear protection, kids.


End file.
